


Все, что вы хотели узнать о... и немного больше

by Elinchrstmas (Elinlin), Triss



Category: Wallander (Movie Series), Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinlin/pseuds/Elinchrstmas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triss/pseuds/Triss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой опасность может подстерегать рядового служителя закона в самых неожиданных местах. Или вся жизнь - театр. Или еще немного Фрая и Лори. Или просто прочитайте уже это...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что вы хотели узнать о... и немного больше

**Author's Note:**

> фрау Стивенссон настоятельно рекомендовала использовать в качестве иллюстрации ее [фотографию](http://cs13116.userapi.com/u4931575/video/l_321e998f.jpg).

То, что Курт взял его с собой, было и поощрением, и вместе с тем наказанием. Почти как у Достоевского, но только почти. Преступление они не совершали, они его расследовали, причем третью неделю без особых результатов. И праведный гнев Курта все чаще обрушивался на Магнуса, поскольку других кандидатур на горизонте не наблюдалось. Если дело не сдвинется с места, то Магнус и сам предпочтет слинять за этот самый горизонт, подальше от придури начальства. Конечно, ехать с Куртом к свидетельнице было лучше, чем дышать пылью в полицейском архиве или слушать монотонное гудение компьютера до поздней ночи. По сравнению с этим звуковое сопровождение в лице Курта отличалось завидным разнообразием: бубнило, ворчало, сопело, чертыхалось и далее по восходящей до ругательств такого уровня, которые Магнус не стал бы воспроизводить в приличном обществе, хотя на всякий случай запоминал. Так виртуозно как Курт, Магнус ругаться не умел, поэтому за руль его не пустили. Назначили штурманом и совершенно не слушали, а потому уже в третий раз поворачивали не туда, что естественным образом не улучшало настроения.

Магнус старался абстрагироваться от происходящего и наслаждаться пасторальным пейзажем за окном: эту часть Сконе он еще не видел. Но после третьего круга успел неплохо изучить.  
\- За каким чертом они так далеко забрались?  
\- Фрау… - Магнус приоткрыл папку и подсмотрел фамилию, - Стивенссон, будучи в прошлом известной актрисой, старается избегать внимания к своей персоне. Правда, скорее по привычке. Не знаю, кому она теперь нужна.  
\- Магнус, это грубо!  
\- Зато честно.  
\- Честно будешь мне отчеты писать.

Необычайной удачей было то, что они добрались до фрау Стивенссон засветло. Было удачей, что они вообще туда добрались. На энергичный стук Магнуса - общение с дверями по умолчанию было его прерогативой - откликнулись не сразу. Курт уже успел вскипеть до состояния слабо подпрыгивающего на плите чайника и завести знакомую пластинку:  
\- Ну и что, мы зря сюда тащились, здравствуйте, фрау Стивенссон.  
\- Добрый вечер, господа! - поприветствовала их дородная женщина, чью обширную грудь украшали многочисленные нити полудрагоценных камней. Глаза ее были густо подведены бирюзовым в цвет перстней.  
\- Старший инспектор Курт Валландер и мой помощник, - он сделал паузу, словно размышлял, стоит ли утруждаться и представлять его, но потом все же добавил, - Магнус Мартинссон.  
\- Полиция Истада, - встрял Магнус, демонстрируя свой профессионализм и самостоятельность. - Я ваш большой поклонник, - улыбнулся он самой солнечной улыбкой, от которой фрау растаяла, а Курт беззвучно прошипел “Ли-це-мер”.  
\- Проходите же! - она крепко ухватила Магнуса за рукав и втянула его за собой, зазывно позвякивая бусиками.  
Курту ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними.

Шелковое платье, чей узор подозрительно напоминал занавески в спальне его тетки, слегка подметало пол. Во всяком случае дорожка, оставляемая шлейфом, выделялась блестящей полосой на фоне общей запущенности паркета. Очевидно, что уборкой здесь не злоупотребляли. И понятно почему: все пространство гостиной заполняла разнокалиберная мебель, на которой в художественном беспорядке громоздились кошки, вазы, книги, шали и муж. Высокий и худощавый, он подошел к детективам только после строгого взгляда супруги. Магнус, лишь на мгновение ощутивший ее стальную хватку, искренне посочувствовал ему.

Коротко представив супруга, фрау Стивенссон перешла к действительно важным вещам: собственной биографии, представляющей историю удивительных взлетов и падений, подкрепленную фотографиями, наградами и “нет-нет-нет, у нас нет на это времени… ладно, совсем чуть-чуть...” декламацией любимых ролей. Тех оказалось много, и во всех дело оканчивалось летальным исходом. Когда она умерла в очередной раз, изящно рухнув на диван и выбив из него облако пыли, Магнус вспомнил известные слова: актрисами не становятся, ими рождаются. И умирают. Бывает, что не единожды.

С ее природной энергичностью, звезда фрау могла бы еще сиять и сиять, если бы не досадное происшествие. Многообещающая карьера Фрейи Стивенссон была разрушена столкновением с бездушным осветительным прибором, который подкорректировал ее до этого безукоризненный греческий профиль. Хотя некоторые поговаривали, что несчастному софиту досталось больше. Были и редкие смельчаки, утверждавшие, что сама фрау в тот вечер была сильно подшофе. Не вынеся злословия и косых взглядов на свой более не идеальный нос, она с достоинством покинула сцену. По примеру великих актрис прошлого, она удалилась в загородный дом и всецело посвятила себя мужу, которому посчастливилось остаться ее единственным зрителем. Магнус подумал, что сам бы скорее застрелился на его месте: фрау Стивенссон напоминала Стивена Фрая и Курта одновременно. Потом он представил, каково это - быть женатым на Курте и прожить с ним 35 лет под одной крышей. Магнус ужаснулся и решил больше никогда ничего не представлять.

Прошла вечность, прежде чем им удалось задать вопросы, касающиеся дела. К их огромному разочарованию из фрау Стивенссон получилась отличная свидетельница: она ничего не видела, ничего не слышала и ровным счетом ничего не знала. Но была преисполнена самого горячего желания оказать помощь следствию. А то в свою очередь лихорадочно искало пути к отступлению. И это им почти удалось.  
\- Благодарим вас за ваше гостеприимство и потраченное время, - Курт с трудом выудил себя из глубокого кресла. Магнус отметил, что кошачья шерсть внесла значительные изменения в первоначальный цвет его брюк: из черного в нежно-рыжий. Зато теплее будет.  
\- Какая непростительная неловкость, - всплеснула руками фрау Стивенссон, - Пять минут шестого! За разговорами мы пропустили время пить чай! Хью, - скомандовала она, - будь заинькой, позаботься обо всем.  
За недолгое знакомство с фрау полицейские поняли, что лучше ей не перечить. Курт обрушился в многострадальное кресло и устало прикрыл глаза. А Магнус все равно никуда не торопился. Первым, что появилось на столе, оказалась симпатичная корзиночка с печеньем. И выглядела она так аппетитно, что Магнус, не думая, протянул руку. Под неодобрительным взглядом Курта рука замерла.  
\- Простите, а там есть орехи?  
\- Да. У Хью особый рецепт. И он невозможен без высококачественного миндаля из Марокко. Нам его поставляют каждый месяц…  
\- Магнус, вы не поможете мне? - наверное впервые в жизни перебивая супругу, встрял Хью Стивенссон. “Интересно, Стивенссон - это его фамилия, или он взял фамилию жены?” - подумал Магнус, отправляясь за ним на кухню. Печенье все равно ему не светило, если только он не планировал сегодня словить анафилактический шок, раздуться до размеров воздушного шара и добраться до Истада быстрее Курта: неотложка может позволить себе не соблюдать скоростной режим.

Пока они нагружали поднос фарфором, столовым серебром и прочими элементами английского чаепития, Хью внезапно разговорился. Выяснилось, что он помнил их подозреваемого. И даже нарисовал портрет до последней родинки.  
\- Понимаете, у нас редко бывают гости. Фрея не доверяет чужим людям. Но этот свидетель Иеговы был так мил и обходителен, что она впустила его. Конечно, ему пришлось выслушать все претензии, накопившиеся у нее к “Господу нашему Богу”, так что раньше чем через пару часов он от нас не ушел. Чтобы занять себя, я сделал несколько набросков. Я вам с удовольствием их передам, только, бога ради, не показывайте их Фрее. Она очень ревностно относится к своему статусу непризнанного гения.

Магнус торопливо законспектировал показания в блокнот и, прокравшись через заднюю дверь, отнес папку с рисунками в машину, пообещав непременно их вернуть.

\- Что вы так долго?! - вознегодовал Курт, когда они появились с нагруженным подносом. Кресла Валландера и фрау Стивенссон были подозрительно близко придвинуты друг к другу, а корзинка с печеньем пуста.  
\- Дааа, чем это вы там занимались? - поддержала претензию фрау Стивенссон, небрежно сдувая локон, выпавший из высокой прически. Курт не растерялся и пришел на помощь, заправив строптивую прядь за ухо. Магнус подобрал челюсть с пола.

Чай разлили по чашкам, и беседа продолжилась. Фрау Стивенссон рассказывала что-то крайне забавное. Магнус фишки не уловил, но Курту было весело. В паре моментов он даже слезы вытирал. Все происходящее стало напоминать Мартинссону безумное чаепитие у мартовского зайца. Только сонного Сведберга, высовывающегося из сахарницы, не хватало. Магнус пробовал поймать взгляд Хью, но тот попивал свой чай как ни в чем не бывало. Только когда фрау Стивенссон махнула чашкой и уснула на полуслове, захрапев прямо в кресле, хозяин дома встал и поблагодарил гостей за приятный вечер. Магнус понял, что пора и честь знать.

Курт пришел в вертикальное положение не сразу. А придя, не сразу понял, куда и зачем ему идти. К счастью, у него был Мартинссон. Верный добрый Мартинссон, который понятия не имел, что происходит с начальником, но, защищая честь мундира и одного отдельно взятого мундироносца, заявил, что такое бывает и немного свежего воздуха нам не помешает. Курт был согласен на все. На террасе он оживился, так как увидел затейливо выложенный из песчаника бордюр. И тут же решил его покорить. Без посторонней помощи забравшись на полуметровую высоту, он бодро зашагал рядом с Магнусом:  
\- Итак, что мы имеем? Актриса ни хрена не знает. И мы зря сюда тащились. Хотя печенье было ничего. Какой-то ты низкий сегодня. И унылый. Чего молчишь?  
Магнус был настолько ошарашен, что потерял дар речи. Курт тем временем продолжал:  
\- Мне кажется, что ее муж что-то не договаривает. Какой-то мутный этот Хью.  
\- Курт, с тобой все в порядке? - прекрасно понимая, что совсем нет, поинтересовался Магнус.  
\- Любопытно, что ты это спросил. Я и в самом деле чувствую необычайный прилив сил, - ответил Курт и, кажется, подпрыгнул. Но Магнус не готов был поверить собственным глазам. - Кстати, пока ты обжимался на кухне с ее мужем, фрау рассказала мне кое-что чрезвычайно интересное. - Валландер таинственно замолчал.  
Магнус вторично потерял дар речи, не зная, на что реагировать прежде: на “обжимался” или на “кое-что интересное”.  
\- И что же ты узнал? - решил начать с более нейтрального Мартинссон.  
\- ТАДАМ! - Курт присел на одно колено, распахнув руки: - Ты знал, что Фрея Стивенссон - переодетый мужик в юбке?  
\- Курт, мы даже не отошли от ее дома!  
\- Пфф, как будто она сама об этом не знает!  
\- Ты-то как об этом узнал? - подозрительно спросил Магнус.  
\- Я бы сказал пощу… прощупал - я же великий психолог и мастер тонкого допроса. Меня печатали в газетах, ты читал?  
\- Да, читал, - кисло отозвался Магнус, обозревая в ближайшем будущем конец бордюра. Но, несмотря на все его опасения, Курт лихо соскочил, оставив заметный след на клумбе, и припустил к машине, добавив:  
\- Кто первый, тот и за рулем.  
Магнус побежал прежде чем понял, что делает, и это их спасло: Курт умел признавать поражение. Навигатор настойчиво прокладывал более короткий путь, обещая 31 минуту сэкономленного времени, и Мартинссон решил последовать совету. Вскоре лес уже плотной стеной обступал дорогу с обеих сторон. Время от времени ветки скребли по стеклам. Похоже, что местные не часто пользовались этим маршрутом. Интересно, почему? Внимательно вглядывающийся в заросли Курт как бы между прочим сказал:  
\- Там кенгуру.  
\- Что?!  
\- Кенгуру там было.  
\- Откуда ему там взяться?  
\- Откуда мне знать? Из цирка сбежал, - предположил Курт: - И похоже прихватил с собой зебру.  
\- Тебе показалось, - максимально спокойно ответил Магнус. Он где-то слышал, что буйных психов лучше не злить.  
\- Мне не показалось. Я точно видел кенгуру, - заупрямился Курт и, опустив стекло, высунулся в окно по пояс, за что тут же получил веткой по лицу. - Они дерутся! - возмутился он, потирая щеку. - - Я этого так не оставлю.  
Магнус в последний момент успел ухватить его за пиджак и дернул, вынуждая сесть на место. Курт так посмотрел в ответ, что стало ясно - кое-кто сейчас огребет вместо кустов.  
\- Я за рулем, - предусмотрительно напомнил Магнус и выставил руку в сторону Валландера на случай, если тот перейдет к активным действиям. Но ничего такого не последовало. Курт в задумчивости уставился на замершую в сантиметре от его носа ладонь. “Как бы не укусил”, - встревожился Магнус и некстати вспомнил, что бешенство передается со слюной.  
\- Тормози, лось! - заорал Курт.  
\- Сам ты…  
\- Там лось! - Валландер ухватился за руль, резко выворачивая его вправо.  
Не сумев отвоевать право ехать прямо, Магнус дал по тормозам, против воли сделав ровно то, что хотел Курт. Машина колесом съехала в кювет.  
\- Может хватит уже?! Кенгуру, зебра, теперь лось?! Ох ты ж ё!.. - Магнус перевел взгляд туда, куда не мигая пялился Курт, а конкретно: на огромного лося, выбравшегося на дорогу. Это без сомнения был Самый Большой Лось, которого Магнус видел в жизни. Не удостоив вниманием ни машину, ни людей, сидящих в ней, пятисоткилограммовая туша величаво шагнула в ольшаник и скрылась в нем.  
\- Я его знаю, - воскликнул Курт, прежде чем броситься следом. Магнус растерянно уставился на опустевшее пассажирское кресло и распахнутую дверцу. Поборов искушение хоть немного побыть здравомыслящим человеком, запереться в машине и вызвать службу спасения, он тяжело вздохнул и припустил в брешь, оставленную предыдущими участниками марафона. Треск ломающихся веток задавал направление, хотя невозможно было определить, кто именно пер напролом: лось или Курт. Возможно, оба. Наконец, он выбрался из низины на покрытый папоротником склон. Осознав, что след утерян, Магнус ринулся вверх в надежде обозреть окрестности. Из-за бурно разросшегося ельника окрестности обозревались плохо. Вокруг стояла подозрительная тишина.  
\- Не паниковать, только не паниковать, - повторял себе Магнус, подныривая под разлапистые ветви. Выкатившись на небольшую прогалину, он снова замер. Кусты впереди шевелились. - Курт! - обратился к ним Магнус и почти сделал шаг навстречу. Те приветственно заколыхались в ответ, но появившееся из них не напоминало ни Валландера, ни лося. - Курт... - растерянно и безнадежно повторил Магнус.  
\- Да? - Валландер неожиданно материализовался рядом.  
\- Ты видишь то же, что я? - тихо проблеял Магнус.  
\- Что я тебе говорил?  
\- Этого не может быть. Я понимаю, что ты чего-то накурился на пару с фрау. Но я-то…  
\- Меня скорее беспокоит, откуда на нем пиджак? - отозвался Курт.  
\- Ты подозреваешь его в краже? - не удержался от сарказма Магнус. - Планируешь провести задержание?  
\- А это мысль, - сказал Курт и достал наручники. Кенгуру скептически посмотрел на него. Да, это был рослый кенгуру в сером мужском пиджаке, застегнутом только на верхнюю пуговицу. Пиджак был не из дешевых, наметанным глазом определил Магнус. Возможно, сшитый на заказ. Хотя вряд ли на кенгуру - в плечах великоват. Удивительно, что за всеми этими мыслями он успел сориентироваться и поставить Валландеру подножку. Начальство ахнуло, рухнув лицом в мох. Магнус прижал его коленом. Курт яростно взбрыкнул и замахал руками, выплевывая листья:  
\- Пусти меня! Нарушение субординации! Пусти.  
\- Не ори так, он смотрит на нас. - зашипел ему в ухо Магнус, прикрывая начальство всем своим телом.  
\- Разжалую в патрульные, - добавил Курт на тон ниже.  
\- Если в живых останемся, - пробормотал Магнус, с этого ракурса кенгуру выглядел еще более устрашающим. Мартинссон втайне надеялся, что сейчас на ринг выйдет куда-то запропастившийся лось и схлестнется в яростной схватке с иноземным захватчиком. Как Годзилла против Ктулху. Ну, вы понимаете. Видимо, в этот момент он отвлекся и Курт, почувствовавший слабину, дернулся на свободу, вскочил на четвереньки и перешел в наступление. Но и Магнус был не промах, так что птичка далеко не упорхнула. Вновь вжатый в лишайник Валландер проскулил что-то оскорбительное. Ему явно не понравилось, как Мартинссон заломил ему руки, для верности скрепив их наручниками и усевшись сверху. Неизвестно, сколько бы еще Курт распространялся про вероломство и предательство в их стройных рядах, если бы у кенгуру не зазвонил телефон.  
Оба инспектора удивленно подняли головы, почти ожидая, что зверь запустит лапу в карман и ответит. Но кенгуру проигнорировал входящий вызов, обеспокоенно прянул ушами и мощными скачками скрылся с полянки.

Увидев, что добыча уходит, Курт сокрушенно замычал, а Магнус вздохнул с облегчением и расслабленно вытянулся на Валландере. Он почти физически ощущал, как сходит на нет волна адреналина.  
\- Тебе удобно? - поинтересовался Курт.  
\- Вполне. А тебе?  
\- Не знал, что ты любишь быть сверху.  
\- Угу.  
\- И все эти забавы с наручниками и доминированием.  
\- Не знал, что ты в этом разбираешься.  
\- Предлагаю обсудить это позже. У нас еще есть дела.  
\- Какие, позволь спросить?  
\- Лось, конечно.  
\- Ммм, - протянул Магнус. - Прямо вот встали и побежали.  
Валландер обиженно засопел и пошевелил затекшими пальчиками:  
\- Он уйдет.  
\- Он уже ушел, Курт. Сейчас и я уйду, а ты останешься тут лежать. А можно полюбопытствовать, на что он тебе сдался?  
\- Это мой лось. Я его приручил.  
\- И давно?  
\- Еще в детстве. Отец хотел его пристрелить, а я подкармливал яблоками.  
Магнус знал, что тема отца была для Курта болезненной и решил проявить деликатность. Поэтому вместо разоблачительной речи про печенье с дурью он согласился поддержать теорию о потерявшемся сорок лет назад парнокопытном друге:  
\- Хорошо. Но зачем его преследовать? Ты убедился, что с ним все в порядке. Этакий здоровяк, и все благодаря тебе.  
\- Я бы хотел посмотреть ему в глаза. И спросить, почему он оставил нас?  
\- О господи, Курт. У него были свои дела, у тебя - свои. Возможно, пришло время вам идти дальше. Каждому - своим путем.  
\- Но куда он пошел?  
\- Туда, где его любят и ждут. И нам бы тоже не помешало, уже смеркается. Я медленно встану и помогу тебе подняться, хорошо?  
\- Сперва сними наручники.  
Магнус скатился с Курта и вскочил на ноги. Тот лениво перевернулся, уставившись в темнеющее небо:  
\- Ключи во внутреннем кармане пиджака.  
Магнус, начавший с указанной локации, не успокоился пока не ощупал все укромные места, где могли оказаться ключи. Когда рука переместилась на внутреннюю часть бедра, Курт напрягся:  
\- Это лишнее.  
\- Тогда вынужден тебя огорчить - ключей нет.  
\- Где твои?  
Магнус на мгновение задумался:

\- За прикроватной тумбочкой, кажется.  
\- А что они там делают?  
\- Поверь, ты не хочешь об этом знать.  
\- Нет отчего же! С удовольствием послушаю, почему я ближайший час проведу в наручниках.  
\- Из-за нездоровой любви к лосям, - огрызнулся Магнус, и непременно схлопотал бы подзатыльник, если бы не скованные руки Курта. Детективы еще немного пошарили по полянке, в надежде отыскать утерянное. Вернее, шарил Магнус, а Курт направлял процесс, раздавая ценные указания:  
\- Левее, левее смотри. За муравейником. В черничнике пошебурши еще.  
\- Слушай, тут все равно темно и ни черта не видно. Поехали уже?  
\- Куда?  
\- Вариантов два: в участок или к прикроватной тумбочке.  
\- То есть к тебе? - уточнил Курт.  
\- Если за время моего отсутствия она не переехала, то да.  
\- Юморист, - мрачно пробурчал Курт и поплелся в просвет между деревьями.  
\- Курт, машина не в той стороне. Нам туда.  
Не говоря ни слова и не меняя выражения лица, Валландер зашагал в указанном направлении. Машина встретила их приветливо распахнутыми дверьми.  
\- Почему ты салон не закрыл? - пришел в себя Курт.  
\- Закроешь тут с тобой.  
\- Разгильдяй! Скажи спасибо, что не угнали.  
\- Кто? Кенгуру?  
\- Ну сотовый же у него был. Может, и права имелись.  
\- А у тебя, оказывается, есть чувство юмора.  
\- Отнесем это к другим сюрпризам сегодняшнего дня. Я не поеду спереди, открой мне заднюю дверцу. - Курт замер в ожидании. Магнус поспешил сделать как велено и на автомате потянулся уберечь голову задержанного от возможного столкновения с крышей. Валландер зашипел: - Ты издеваешься? - И сам, кряхтя и пыхтя, забрался в салон.  
Обратная дорога проходила в молчании. Даже полицейская рация безмолвствовала ровно до того момента, как они выбрались на шоссе.  
\- Внимание всем патрульным. В районе Бёсахуса разыскивается кенгуру. Отличительная особенность: может быть одет в верхнюю часть мужского костюма и иметь при себе сотовый телефон, бумажник и документы на имя Карла Лингберга. Любую информацию о местонахождении животного немедленно сообщать в участок.  
Полицейские переглянулись и почти одновременно решили:  
\- Завтра...  
\- Не горит...

\- Ну что, ко мне? - уточнил Магнус.  
\- Только если предложишь выпить.  
\- Он еще торговаться будет... Неизвестно, как алкоголь на твои печеньки ляжет.  
\- Так все было из-за печенья? За такие дела этого Хью надо посадить.  
\- У него и так пожизненное без возможности амнистии, - заступился Магнус. - Тем более он здорово помог. Глянь, там, рядом с тобой, папка с детальным фотороботом нашего подозреваемого.  
\- Ага, прямо сейчас, - Курт выразительно погремел кандалами.  
\- Прости, - честно покаялся Магнус, - Скоро будем на месте.  
\- Как будто я не знаю, где ты живешь, - вздохнул Курт и постарался устроиться поудобнее.

***

\- Так что там за история с этим кенгуру? - Валландер блаженно вытянулся на кровати.  
\- Ооо, я тебе расскажу, - Магнус упал на соседнюю подушку.  
\- Уж будь добр, - потрепал его за влажные после душа кудри Курт.  
\- Оставь мои волосы в покое! - скривился Магнус, но подкатился поближе к теплому боку. - Значит, так. Жил-был посол. И был у него кенгуру, кем-то когда-то подаренный, но это к делу отношения не имеет. Кенгуру имел наглость сбежать. Может, хотел вернуться на родину, что тоже неважно. Владелец о пропаже не заявлял, потому что подарок был неофициальный. Так что кенгуру шлялся где хотел несколько дней, пока его не сбила машина. Водитель, Карл Лингберг, увидел, кто попал под колеса, офигел, понял, что ему никто не поверит, и решил сфотографироваться вместе с трофеем.  
\- А зачем он на него пиджак нацепил?  
\- А я откуда знаю? Для прикола. Только кенгуру неожиданно очнулся и дал деру, прихватив шестнадцать кредиток, десять тысяч шведских крон и сотовый телефон. И вот Лингберг уже в полицию побежал как миленький. Они сейчас спорят с послом по поводу точной суммы наличных, потому что пиджачок-то кенгуру где-то посеял.  
\- Десять тысяч крон, - Курт рассеянно поглаживал Магнуса по плечу. - Подумать только. Если бы ты не помешал мне его поймать...  
\- Да я тебя спас! Видел бы ты работников зоопарка, а ведь кенгуру уже порядком ослаб к тому моменту. Ты без того, чтобы поясницу потянуть, тумбочку подвинуть не можешь.  
\- Зачем мне ее двигать, Мартинссон? Для такой работы у меня есть ты.

А Хью Стивенссон получил особую благодарность за содействие в поимке опасного преступника. Его скромная супруга настояла на том, чтобы церемония проводилась лично мэром в здании городской ратуши с участием прессы и представителей правоохранительных органов. Пришлось там появиться и Курту с Магнусом. В конце вечера, на котором фрау Стивенссон пестротой своего наряда затмила даже оранжерейные цветы, Хью подошел к Мартинссону и с чувством глубокой солидарности вручил ему скромно украшенную коробку, на поверку оказавшуюся наполненной свежайшим печеньем домашнего приготовления. Магнус запасливо припрятал угощение на потом. Мало ли что.


End file.
